Chrono Saga:Legend Of The Chrono Star
by SummeroftheAnything
Summary: A young boy named Baraste has a Chrono Adventure, sounds bad by desc. but is going to be very intersting. PG-13 for safety, R/R please
1. Introduction Of Baraste and Father

Chrono Saga:  
Legend of the Chrono Star  
  
Chapter 1:Introducing Baraste and His Father  
The young boy was slowly awoken from his sleep and saw the shining sun burning in his eyes like a phoenix was hovering outside. He got out of his bed and dressed properly for the day. He put on a brown trousers and Brown boots. He looked around and yawned. He quickly grabbed his white undershirt and put it on. After that he put on his white overshirt. It was rather large for him but was not too long, only too wide. As he began to run down the stairs of his house his shirt would wag with his motions. He called out to his father.  
"Father?! I'm up!" He said. His voice was a nice tone and volume. It was soothing. It also had the tone of a 16 year old. This was fitting because he was 16.   
"Ah, Baraste! Youre up, good. Today is the big day. So, how do you feel?" His father said.  
Baraste winced. "It's Bar! Dont say BARASTE! Its too long anyway," Baraste paused and then began again,"I'm fine, today is the day we go hunting! Yeah!" Bar yelled.   
The city they lived in was large and overpopulated. It was separated into sectors known as Leys. The cross point between the leys were known as Ley Lines. The city was known as, none other than, Leyline. Baraste was named after the mayor. Bar hated the name, because Baraste was the last name of the mayor of Ley 1, or Kintra. Total there were 10 Leys each one with a specific name, named by the citizens. The overlord, or Master, of the entire city called them by the Ley number.   
Bar looked around, the sun was still bright and he felt it through the window. Leyline had vehicles but the smog was not powerful today, like it usualy is. Bar was looking forward to the hunting trip. He grabbed the sword off the wall. It was a quick to use but weak, dull hunting sword. They walked outside and hailed a cab out to city limits. This would be the beginning of Barastes Chrono adventure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How u like first chapter? Short,sweet and to the point. It introduces Baraste and his father, and Brings out the main current setting. R/R about what it is supposed to Deliver, not about how much action there is and what not. Next Chapter:The Thrill Of The Hunt 


	2. Thrill of the Hunt

Chrono Saga:  
The Legend of the Chrono Star  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own any stuff invented or owned by Square that might happen to be in this story.  
Chapter 2:Thrill of the Hunt  
As they got out of the cab and entered the wilderness, Bar swung his sword and sighed heavily. He knew his dad had a secret, but wouldn't tell him, and he couldn't ask, or hid dad would KNOW he knew he had a secret. Bar hated those kinds of things. The young boy looked at his dad, who was unmistakably itching to tell him the secret. As they walked further Bar handed his dad his sword and took out his weapon of choice: the Katars. He strapped them onto his hand and twirled around with one swift slice.   
The slowly came up to a cave. "The hunt is down there. I've got a secret,"His dad said," you get to go alone. You know how you complained about me always getting in your way, well today I wont! I've got to get back to Kintra on business so have a good hunt and bring back dinner!"  
"DAD!," Bar said, he continued, "I mean Father you cant let me go alone. I'm not powerful enough!"  
"Yes you are. Not another word. Got to go, bye!" His father said before walking away.   
Bar looked into the lip of the cave. Normally they hunted outside, and what did he mean "business", he was a hunter for a living. Bar pondered this fact for a minute before swinging his Katar toward the cave. It started to emanate an eerie green glow. He took a step closer and it got a darker glow. He eventually took a step into the cave, that was now lit by his glowing hand-blade. He sighed.  
"What is going on here? I better go inspect" He said now walking into the cave. He felt as though he was being watched by something. Once he got so far down a torch was lit by a spell of light. He didnt know who set the proximity spell, but someone did. Suddenly a skeleton jumped out into the light.   
Bar stepped back and entered a fighting stance. He took a small hop forward and then swung at the creature with his arm. The Katar grazed a bone, and the wasn't even a scratch. The skeleton lunged out at Bar and Bar jumped out of the way. He ran over to the downed creature and stepped above him. He then raised his arm and slammed it down on the skull. The skull didn't shatter though, it more like melted. The skull then shared the eerie green light. The green energy had welded a hole in the bone of the skull.   
Bar began to walk away, deeper into the cave. He wasnt hurt that time but could have easily killed. He didnt know what the green energy was, but it wanted to help him.   
He then heard a whisper from the back of the cave. It was an echo, not actually coming form the end, but reflecting off of it.   
"Hello!...I ne...d..your help." It said, but he could hardly hear it. It was a slightly scratchey voice with a light tone to it.  
"Who are you, and where are you?," Bar looked around, "are you a foe?"  
The voice echoed from a different place this time. "I am the green light in your hands. I am the power from which you drew upon for your hunt. Even though that skeleton is not a very good food item," the voice said. Bar looked at his hands and the green light left the Katars. It flew in front of him. It continued to speak, "i am known as a Chrono Fearie. A time Fearie, if you didnt know. We are a race of time traveling Fearies. I came to help you. You need to get the Chrono Trigger from the Capital of Leyline. Then i will return to converse more. By the way, theres a wolf to kill at the end of the cave for a hunt item. " Then the green light dissapated.  
"Wait! What am i supposed to do again?" Bar shrugged and went forward to the wolf. He easily sliced a vital point and carried it home. He thought it was time to get to the bottom of this whole thing. Had his father set this up? He didnt know, but he was going to find out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How did you like this one. A fight, and a plot thickens. Who is the Chrono Fearie? What is the Chrono Trigger?(we all know that) Well, R/R, and be sure to read the next Chapter, Chapter 3:Enter the Villain, and Baraste Gets to the bottom of things, sort of. C-ya, Cao, etc,etc. READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
